rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Caboose's Relationships
One running gag in the series is how Caboose interact's with other characters Blue Team Caboose seem's to like all of his teammates with the exception of Tucker. Tucker When Caboose first arrived at Blood Gulch he didn't have much of a problem with Tucker. But, eventually he grew hatred for him. In Caboose's mind Tucker is portrayed as Very Stupid and a Dick. Church Caboose most prominent relationship is with Church. Though Church seems to hate him, Caboose has wide admiration for him and will do anything to please him.In Caboose's mind, Church is his foul mouthed Best-Friend, but is killed by Omega and replaced by Yellow Church. Tex Caboose doesn't interact with Tex a lot but, When Tex first appeared he was afraid and Tex appears to punch Caboose in his sleep (But he thought the ToothFairy was mad at him.). Sister Caboose only interaction with Sister was when he gave her a tour guide of the base.In Caboose's mind Sister is Church's twin-brother, but is blown-up when Church grows a grenade at his feet to get back outside. Sheila Caboose first met Sheila when he weant to help Tucker and Church. Caboose seem's to think Sheila is his "Girlfriend" and became very jealous of Lopez and Sheila's relationship. Junior Caboose's gave a Gallon of blood to Junior and was their when Tucker first saw him, telling Tucker to tell him "how his Dad got to first base with you." Red Team Caboose doesn't treat the Reds as enemy's. More like neighbor's, especially in Relocated and Recreation. Sarge Caboose was teleported to Battle Creek with Sarge and seemed to get along with him, though Sarge did say Caboose made him miss Grif. Later, Sarge showed respect for Caboose when he offered for Washington to take him instead.In Caboose's mind, Sarge talk's with a pirate accent and a British accent, noting that he's "not very consistent". Simmons Caboose hasn't interacted with Simmons very much, though he did use to think his name was "Simon". On Valhalla Simmons will have conversation's with Caboose like they weren't even fighting.In Caboose's mind, Simmons has a high-voice and is called "Simon" even though Caboose knows his name. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Caboose once believed his name to be"Gruf", but in later learned his real-name. On Valhalla Grif treat's Caboose more like a annoying neighbor then his opponent. In Caboose's mind Grif is yellow and Simmons calls him "The Orangish guy who's name i forget." Donut When Caboose first saw Donut he thought he was a female. Later When Donut was captured by the Blues, Caboose treated Donut like his friend, they even played "Truth-or-Dare", though Caboose kept getting "Private Donut"mixed-up with other ranks and pastry's. Later on Sidewinder Caboose helped Donut clean the "Black stuff" off of Tucker's armor. Later, Caboose seemed to know Donut's name, along with the other Reds.In Caboose's mind, Donut is a female even though Caboose knows Donut. Lopez Caboose dislike's Lopez, because of Sheila's relationship with him. Freelancers Caboose knows about Freelancer. though he may think they're Super Hero's. Washington Caboose seems to like Agent Washington, though Wash find's him very annoying, he did show concern when Caboose was hurt on Last Resort. In Caboose's mind, Wash is a super hero who Church notes as being "like the real Wash." Maine/The Meta Caboose fight's The Meta for most of Reconstruction and dislike's him. A.I.s Omega Delta Other Doc Crunchbite Andy